


Just A Dream

by Deso_Cane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deso_Cane/pseuds/Deso_Cane
Summary: He dreams about him, the cycle continues





	

There he is. Just beyond the gates. He’s so close I can just about touch him. The gates are opening and, without realizing, I began to run. Run through the gates and into his arms. Like a wild fire, warmth and happiness spread through my body and a grin appeared on my face.  
But just like that it was gone; over in a flash. The happiness and warmth disappeared and left nothing but sadness and heartache. I open my eyes and sigh. I’m back at home; a picture of him in my hand. I pray but he won’t return. Ever.


End file.
